The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional database system, users access data in the database via an account of the user with the database. The account typically includes login information for verifying the user with the database system, and may further include permissions for indicating data of the database system that the user is allowed to access. Unfortunately, implementations of user accounts in conventional database systems have been limited.
For example, conventional database systems store only a single type of user account. Accordingly, each user account of the database system is generally configured according to the same types of data, and data access by users having the user account is generally processed in the same manner. This unfortunately does not allow for users of different types which may require different levels of configurations, etc. Just by way of example, users which may not necessarily require the same extent of configurations, permissions, etc. may still be limited to having a type of user account that is the same for other users requiring the configurations, permissions, etc.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques enabling the generation of user accounts in a database system having reduced configurations, permissions, etc. to reduce processing requirements of the database system.